Let's Be Bad
Let's Be Bad is a song featured in The Hurt Locker, Part One. It is performed by Ridley Mayhew in a dream sequence. It was originally performed by Megan Hilty in the television series Smash for the meta-musical, Bombshell. Context Ridley performs the song when she begins to have second thoughts about her ability to live an honest life. Lyrics Chorus Girls: When we’re feeling down and low, then our favorite word is “no” cause it points the way to go. Let’s be bad! Who knows what will come tomorrow? Neighbor, lose the sauce and sorrow. Here’s some sugar you can borrow. Let’s be bad! Don’t want to be boring, our twenties are roaring, let’s punish the flooring. Yeah, drummer man, do what you can. Tonight the (whoo!) will hit the fan! If you need some more enticing, here’s a girl with twice the spicing. We’re the cake, but she’s the icing! Let’s be bad! Let’s be bad! Ridley: If you say something is taboo, well, that’s the thing I want to do. Do it till we’re black and blue, let’s be bad. Guns and gangsters suit me fine. Al Capone is a buddy of mine. He’s my big-shot valentine. Let’s be bad! If spirits are sagging, if feet are ‘a dragging, fall off of that wagon. The piano hums to the bass and drums, and I’ll be dancing when Hoover comes. Don’t care if you’ve tied the knot, most folks want what they ain’t got. Melt the ice, some like it hot. Let’s be bad! Ridley and Chorus Girls: Here’s my whistle, make it “whetter.”, let me wear that scarlet letter. Ridley: When I’m bad I’m even better. Ridley and Chorus Girls: Let’s be bad! Say “bye-bye, propriety!” No polite society! Ridley: Give me notoriety! Ridley and Chorus Girls: Let’s be bad. Ridley: Bring on the vices! Don’t care what the price is! I’ll add the right spices. When the stand-up bass slaps you in the face, well, it ain’t my husband I’ll embrace. Ridley and Chorus Girls: I can’t see the use in waiting. Your lips are intoxicating. Ridley: Do my hips need some translating? Ridley and Chorus Girls: Let’s be bad! Ridley: If I drown in bathtub gin, notify my next of kin. They might grieve, or might jump in! Ridley and Chorus Girls: Let’s be bad! Ridley: Who wants plays and O’Neill dramas? Gershwin is the cat’s pajamas! I’m the queen of the red-hot mamas! Ridley and Chorus Girls: Let’s be bad. Each crook and G-man, each cop and he-man… Ridley: …just stick with me, man! Every joint’s a juke with my red-hot uke, and just like Judas once said to Luke: Ridley and Chorus Girls: Here’s the key for my ignition, hit the gas to my transmission! Ridley: When you hear the things I’m wishing’ you won’t offer opposition! Let’s prohibit Prohibition! Let’s… Chorus Girls: Let’s… Ridley: …be… Chorus Girls: …be… Ridley: …bad! Chorus Girls: …bad! Ridley: Some like it hot, and that ain’t bad! Category:Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Solos